


Beyond the Unknown

by AZlegends



Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Changing style, Diary, Diary/Journal, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZlegends/pseuds/AZlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Diary of a small crew trying to find each other and their place in the Universe. </p>
<p>(Contain's some not Canon alien peoples.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June's Log 01

Dear Lu,

      I’m hoping you receive this in a timely fashion. Which yes isn’t something I’d normally say, but God's be damned, I’m sick of sitting out on this rock alone and up to my chest in corrosive rain.  
My ship crashed. If it wasn’t clear to you as to why I’m using text like an old geezer instead of holotapes. Everything's been down and I’ve been having the hardest time fixing my ship (That stupid one I stole from Saturn 9.) I should have listened to you and got rid of that ship when you said to.

       I can barely go out a few feet in this acid rain. How the hell is the planet covered in so many animals? Fuzzy animals. They are kind of cute though. There was a perfect one that looked like a white tiger the size of a squirrel with wings. I’m calling it an Animon. Don’t tell Nyrix that I’m taking one with me. Her nose will never forgive me. ( I called it Sparky, they are precious.)

What else is there to tell?

Right now I’m sitting in a crashed pod hooked up to a beacon. It's the only way to get a signal out through this damn rain.

      But you know… as I sit here, looking out at the horizon- it's orange here. The sky, you know it's orange here. Like the setting sun on earth. Its nice, warm. I wish I could enjoy it. Instead I’m just covered in grease, sand and a rash from my head to toe. When we meet up again, I hope it's on a nice, sunny, beach planet with normal weather that is not trying to make me bald, and burn my face off.   
Maybe one day I’ll come back to this piece of shit rock at the edge of the galaxy (Please Universe kill me before that happens.)

Also do you know how to install a hyperdrive?

      Being an engineer and all I assume you do. Can you take a look at my installation job? Cause damn it! I’m a navigator not an engineer Lu!  
I’m sending you the blueprints I have. No clue if they are damaged or not. Please look them over and get back to me quickly. I hope you get this right away cause if not, in the morning I’m moving out to look for heridium, and iron. The engines are going to need a whole lot of work.

Get me off this rock,  
         June

PS. If you don't hear from me in the next 24 hours Please send help to the desert world of Noyukiliana in the Astridonium system ASAP!


	2. Hallulelu So'albassalu’s Log 01

Dear June,

 

      I hope you have your multi-tool’s transmitter on. If not we will never find you. That isn’t to say you can’t be found just that you’ll make my effort to find you a hundred times more difficult, and if that happens then forget us ever coming for you. So keep the tool’s transmitter ON!

As for the blueprints. They are a little outdated. If I remember correctly I installed a supplementary pulse engine to your ship, because your main one was on its last legs. I’ll send an updated blueprint. If it’s also not in good condition you should be able to use parts from it to fix the other one.   

For your current location, I’ll need to seek help from the captain. I am sure you understand that I do not know how to read a star chart. I suggest getting your ship fixed up as soon as possible and heading off world to the nearest space station, and hold still till we get there. Although knowing you, you are three systems away.

My records suggest that the world you are describing should be perfectly suited for your people. Sand, acidic rain and many mammalian creatures, was that not earth?

       As for a beach world. I do agree. My host’s body quivers with anticipation at a possible return to its aquatic lifestyle. Do your readings pick up such a world in your vicinity?  We are currently in a warp jump so I am unable to scan.  
  
The captain has said nothing as to where we are headed, which only brings up some troubling news.

I was repairing Flock a moment ago. I am hesitant to share what I found with you, but I worry for our captain.    
  
     Flock’s memory shows its last examination of the Captain, She has not been sleeping well.  The Captain in the memory bank’s goes on to say She is consistently woken by dreams of a great machine, and that the Machine is telling her to go somewhere.

I fear where she might be taking us.  So I do hope  you can return to your position as Navigator shorty, after completing your mission of course. How close does the black hole take us to the core?

 

Sincerely   
  
Hallulelu So'albassalu


	3. June's Log 02

Dear Lu,

I didn’t think it was possible for such a party animal to write like a total dweeb. Is this how you think? In robot talk?

The Captain's always been a little weird Lu. I think you're worried about nothing. So what if she’s taking you somewhere? Just remind her that I need you guys to come pick me up! The warp drive’s down so there's no way I can get back through that black hole without you guys.  
  
On a side note I got the pulse engine working and made it to the local space station. My holo-player is still down. I tried to get someone at the station to fix it but that only ended in problems. There is a big language barrier here. The People’s who live in this Quadrant are super neat. Met something I think is called a Gek. Reminds me a bit of Rokko’s people. I’ve spent the day up there learning some words. Then things got weird and I was super uncomfortable. Tell me do you think it's normal for someones first word’s to include, intimate, cuddle and inject?

As you can probably guess I just got the fuck out of there. How do you even deal with something like that?

Ugh. Well made it to the next system, a place I’m calling Sam Sam. Weather is still awful can’t find a place to relax and not get my skin burned off. I found a moon with a large ocean and beautiful beaches. Only problem was that all the fish wanted a bite of me. My suit has a hole through it, I’m patching it as I dictate this message. Stupid crab thing punctured the filtration valve. Going to be a while till I step outside this ship again.

Also- Very funny Lu, go ask the freakin captain what earth was like!

Don’t you forget about me!  
    June

PS: I think I pissed off some pirates.

 


End file.
